<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Need Your Love, No, No~! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340609">I Don't Need Your Love, No, No~!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots Inspired by my YouTube Mix [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2014 Nebula - Freeform, Adopted Children, Angst, Author Is A Nerd, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Can You Tell I Love SIX?, Character Study, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, I really love it :), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by I Don't Need Your Love, It's Nebula, It's from SIX the musical, Not a Crossover, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), That's it, There's fluff for a second, but you blink and you miss is, i think, nebula deserves better, that should be a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula always was a good actress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora &amp; Nebula (Marvel), Nebula &amp; Thanos (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots Inspired by my YouTube Mix [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Women of the MCU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Need Your Love, No, No~!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from SIX :)</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nebula was training. As she nearly always was. Father needed her to be stronger. Better, if he was to complete his goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And seeing how weak she was, he had reason to make her train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father needed her to help with his plan. His master plan is to help the universe. To kill half of all life. She needed his approval. She needed to be better. They had an agreement. He would train her, make her feel second best, she would try her hardest to be better than his favorite child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to be perfect. She needed to be like Gamora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they both knew that was impossible. So she was slowly becoming a robot. She hates Thanos’ guts, but Gamora didn’t comprehend that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the reason she hated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she lost to Gamora? She was slowly replaced with machinery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she hated everything and everyone. Including herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew it wasn’t healthy to act as if she didn’t need Gamora’s love or Thanos’ approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she would act like it anyway. She knew that Gamora didn’t want to be sisters. Nebula gave up on that dream forever ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Gamora tried to help her up after nearly every battle, she got mixed feelings. Gamora was trying to be friendly, but it made the pain </span>
  <em>
    <span>so. Much. Worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When she beat her again. She would be replaced with another machine, but Gamora would be perfectly fine. Maybe a little sore from their fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that would be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nebula doesn’t want Gamora’s help. Because if she accepts it, she’ll start to trust her against everything she knows. it will hurt so much more when Gamora indirectly makes her more of a cyborg. Nebula doesn’t want to get hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how depressed she is, no matter how much she wants to kill everyone around her and herself, she doesn’t want to get hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t want betrayal. That’s why she looks to her Father to praise, but she will never trust him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not that stupid. And when her brain had been replaced by a machine, she can’t be illogical anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s thanks to Father that she's a cyborg. But it’s thanks to Gamora that Father got the idea for her to be a cyborg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Thanos is so twisted that he would put his daughters against each other, and make the loser have a machine implant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave up on the dream that Gamora could ever care. She gave up on the dream that Thanos could love her. She gave up hoping she could ever be strong enough. She gave up on thinking she could ever beat Gamora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean she would stop trying. Because even if nothing is fair, even if everything and everyone is against her, she would keep trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when one day, when a Chitari had managed to corner her against some kind of death beam, she’s not surprised to see Gamora save her. Always has to prove she’s better, doesn’t she? Doesn’t she realize by doing that, she could manage to get another piece of Nebula ripped away and replaced with something ‘better’? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you help.” Nebula says. She knows she sounds like a child. But she didn’t. She’s suicidal. She would probably rather die than continue to live this life. But Gamora needs Nebula to feel superior. It’s all about Gamora, the prodigal daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gamora retracts her hand and hisses, “But yet you always seem to need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nebula does need her help, but not just in that way. She needs a</span>
  <em>
    <span> sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she can’t say that. She knows she’ll seem weaker than she already seems. So she puts on the act she always does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gamora continues speaking. “Father wants us to meet on his ship. He had found an infinity stone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nebula perks up. That’s news. She needed to get that stone. She had to show everyone that she isn't weak. This is her shot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s not throwing away her shot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she has to act. “Finally, a stone. Father’s plan is advancing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gamora seems to fall for it. She always does. Honestly, she could've become an actress. Maybe she can convince Father to make her a spy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gamora’s already a better spy than her. Gamora. The perfect child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s one stone out of six, Nebula.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always having to prove her wrong. It still hurt, even if Nebula was acting. Gosh, how could she ever have thought Gamora could be her sister?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a start.” Because what else can she say? What can she ever do better than Gamora?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. She would always be second best. So why even bother trying to live?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t matter. She never would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Thanos arrived on the ship, she immediately bowed. It was all part of her act. Act like she thought she could ever gain Thanos’s praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like that play when she was 10 years old, before Thanos. She was the female lead. Everyone told her she was amazing afterward. She smiled, and she acted like she wanted to be around them. She was an actress before Thanos kidnapped her. She was an actress. That was just how she was made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gamora doesn’t seem to care. Nebula wishes she didn’t need other people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears Father talking. She isn’t really paying attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, she’s glitching, and oh, no. She’s helpless to stop it. She saw what the glitch was showing. It was a death sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone saying they could lead her to the power stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very stone Father is looking for right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the plus side, she has the sweet release of death. Because Father’s going to kill her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears herself repeating “I don’t know.” under her breath. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen. She doesn’t know where that memory came from. She’s never seen him in her life. But nobody will listen to her. She’s a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will she be tortured? She knows she’ll die after the torture. That’s how Thanos works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But does it matter anymore? She knows that nobody ever cared about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why shouldn’t she die? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears Thanos say something about taking her to his ship. That makes sense. Father never was one to waste information. He’ll check that glitch, and see if anything is fact. And then he’ll either dispose of her, replace more of her with a machine, or give her another shot to prove herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know which option she prefers. Probably death. It’s just so sad that’s the least likely option for Thanos to pick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he never was one to waste an asset, no matter how faulty it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never did need their love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanos is a horrible parent. Fight me :(</p><p>Please comment! I like talking in the comments~! </p><p>I also want to know if there's anything I can fix, I want this to be as good as possible. ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>